The CKDs
by BossKing109
Summary: Finn and Marshall have made a bet with the Scream Queens, and must form a band and have the best song the crowd likes by Friday Night. Will they win the bet? or fail to form a band and lose?
1. Boys For Breakfast

An eighteen year old Finn was angrily walking towards the tree-fort, which he lived by himself with BMO since Jake moved in with Lady and married her after TV got a job, found and apartment and moved out.

He and Marshall had just gotten into an argument with Marceline and the Scream Queens, and now they had made a bet with them. Whoever sang the best song on Friday Night at the Forest Concert won and had to dare one of the other band members to do something. And knowing Marcy in this, if they lost, he especially was screwed.

He went into his room and looked at his enraged reflection. He no longer wore his bear hat. Instead he wore a wolf hood, and this one revealed his spiky, blonde hair that was at chin level.

He wore grey skinny jeans Marshall gave him, a short sleeved purple shirt that had the word Adventure written across with, and red sneakers. He had a deeper voice and he was now about two inches taller than Marce, and lost his baby fat and developed a more muscular body.

He was going to lay on his bed when the door knocked.

Finn opened it to reveal Marshall Lee.

"Hey, man." Marshall greeted. "Remember that bet we just made with the Scream Queens ten minutes ago?"

Finn nodded.

Marshall grinned. "I think I just found a way to win it,"

"How?!" Finn asked curiously.

"We form our own band. Me, you, and others. I'll explain more."

After two hours; the two finally got it. They were going to need six band members, so only four more to go. Each one was gonna have a different position. So far, Marshall was rapper, principal lyric writer while Finn was vocalist and vice principal song writer.

"So who do we pick to be in our band?"' Finn questioned. "We have only four days."

"Right now we need to find a DJ," Marshall said.

"Ooh! I volunteer!" Beemo said. "I overheard everything, and I won't take no for an answer!"

Finn and Marshall thought about it for a while before finally agreeing.

The three held up auditions for drums, bass and guitar the next day late in the morning. So far the winners were Peppermint Butler (shockingly), Flambo, and Ice King.

By the afternoon they were tired.

"Dude," Finn panted. "Those three are the only choices we have."

"Fine," Marshall grunted. "We'll contact them and start later at my place after a break."

"Guys!" BMO ran in, holding up a paper. "I got some lyrics in!"

"Really?" Finn said and he and Marshall Lee read the first paragraph.

"This is GOOD!" Marshall uttered. "How'd you ever come up with this stuff?!"

"I've got the imagination of a video game console robot,"

"You _are _a video game console robot, Beems."

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, we'll use these words. Now. Time for a break."

* * *

Later, rehearsal was Hell. Ice King never shut up about Gunter, Flambo wanted to make his own guitar solo, and Pep But would never stop cleaning.

"Did you know Gunter can fly? Well, actually I think on that time he was on drugs he found under my bed. It's intoxicated ice cream. Or was it another Gunter's turd that another dyed to make it look like ice cream. Because I eat that stuff too, to be honest." Ice King said.

"Do you mind?" said Flambo stubbornly. "I'm tryin' to make my own rockin' solo 'ere."

"This floor is covered in dust mice! Where's the vacuum?" Peppermint Butler said.

"You exhausted it out after non-stop vacuuming the rest of the house!" Beemo told him.

"Dude. I give up. We're doomed." Marshall stated. "Might as well call off the bet now."

"No!" Finn exclaimed. "EVERYONE, SHUT THE FLUFF UP!" Finn bellowed, making everyone quiet down in dreaded silence.

"Guys. C'mon. You're better than this. Maybe not I.K and Flambo but still."

"Hey!" Flambo and Ice King shouted, clearly feeling insulted.

"If we just unite and work together as a team, we can do this; and beat the Scream Queen's asses! Now who's with me?!" Finn put out his hand, the back of his hand facing the ceiling.

"We are!" everyone else did the same, putting their hands on top of each other except Pep But, who shook his head.

"Sorry. Evil can really sabotage a lot of junk. See you."

The candy person left just as Gunter came in.

"Wenk," she said.

"Can Gunter join in? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssss sssssse?!" Ice King pleaded.

Marshall face palmed. "Ugh. Fine."

"Wenk, wenk, wenk." quacked Gunter.

"Gunter said she's in but she's not joining hands." translated Ice King.

"Why?" Beemo questioned.

"Because she doesn't wanna burn her flipper."

"Wha?"

The others looked at their hands to see they were all on fire.

They shrieked in pain, pulling away their hands and screaming and running around frantically while Gunter and Flambo just stood in their spots.

"Oops. Forgot to put Flame Shield on myself. Heh heh." Flambo chuckled nervously.

* * *

** Friday Night**

Candy people, animals, ect. Were huddled in a crowd, excited for a good night.

"Well, look who it is." Keila smirked, looking at the new band. "Six, huh? Pfft. You think there's strength in numbers?"

"You think you look hot? Earth to Keila, this is reality; not your dreams." retorted Marshall Lee, cackling.

Keila growled; growing longer fangs and her eyes turning red. "I will _destroy_ you, pretty boy!"

"I'm more prettier than you,"

Keila growled again and was about to lunge before being interrupted by Marceline.

"Ignore my cousin, Keila. He's not worth it."

"Your band better look out; because, newsflash, we'll be the ones deploying YOU!" Ice King proclaimed.

The Scream Queens laughed.

Finn groaned. "Ice King, it's destroy, not deploy!"

"Oh,"

"A penguin? _That's _the best you could do just to find a bassist?!" Bongo exclaimed.

"What? Peppermint Butler bailed on us." Ice King stated.

The Scream Queens laughed harder. Though; Marceline wasn' secretly on the inside. She didn't want to really hurt Simon. And PB didn't want to be involved in this at all, but she had no choice.

"Simon! Shut it!" Marshall said.

"Who's Simon?" Ice King asked.

Gunter waddled up to Guy and kicked him in the boing-loings.

Finn, Marshall and Flambo cackled. "Didn't see that one coming! Being in a band with a penguin is better than being kicked in the nuts by one!" Beemo said.

"Least I _have _nuts, retard."

"Is that so?" BMO launched himself at Guy and landed a soft karate chop on his head. "If that were a real attack," stated Beemo. "You would be dead."

"Whatever, freak." Guy pushed BMO off his shoulder.

"You guys are dead. Especially you, Lee." Keila threatened.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Ooh, I'm sooooo scared." He said sarcastically.

"And now; give a warm welcome to the Scream Queens everyone!" LSP shouted on stage and the audience applauded as the Scream Queens went on.

"This song is called Boys for Breakfast." Marce said in the mic before the music started and she sang.

_You're gonna be my breakfast, baby. You're gonna be my brunch! You can run and hide, but that won't stop me for having you for lunch! _

_My demon eyes will see your fear, my nose will smell your blood. And don't think I'll go easy on you; just cause you're a stud!_

_I wake up in bed, already knowing what I'll be fed. _

_I'm having boys for breakfast! Boys for breakfast. I love the scent of terror, coming from those males. I won't make an error, cause dead men tell no tales!_

_I'm having boys for breakfast! Boys for breakfast! I'll eat them like there's no tomorrow, well, at least not for those boys. _

_They all scream in pain, bringing me oh, great joy! _

_So yeah, I'm having boys for breakfast. What do you care? I'll be stacking them in a pile, all taking place in my lair. _

_What do I want…? Boys, for, break-fast, When do I want them…? Now…_

_What do I want…? Boys; for; break-fast… When do I want them…? RIGHT, FREAKIN' NOWWWWWWWWW!_

_Boys for breakfast, I'm having boys for breakfast. _

_Boys for breakfast, I'm having boys for breakfast._

_Boys, for breakfast, I'm having boys for breakfast!_

_Right now! Now I tell you, nowwww! Now I tell you, right freaking nowwww!_

_Now! Now! Now! Now! Boys for breakfast, right flipping NOW!_

_Now! Now! Now! NOW!_

The music stopped and the crowd screeched.

The Scream Queens waved to them before going off the stage.

"Beat that," Bongo boasted as he and his band members passed Finn and the others.

"Sorry about this, Finn. I didn't want any part of this to occur." PB said before joining her friends.

"Next up, THE CHAOTIC KNIGHT DEMONS!"

The band gulped as they walked near the stage.

"No pressure, guys." Finn assured. "We can DO THIS!"

* * *

**I don't own Boys For Breakfast, I just made up the lyrics after the first two lines. I don't own anything else. **

**-BossKing109**


	2. A Place For My Head

The Chaotic Knight Demons went on stage.

"Oh my Glob! I love you Finn and Marshall Lee!" Lumpy Space Prince cheered.

"Sick…" Finn said.

"Okay. Everyone ready?" Marshall asked.

"DJ is ready!" Beemo said.

"Drummer's ready!" Ice King exclaimed.

"Lead guitarist is ready." stated Flambo.

"Wenk," Gunter said.

"Rapper's ready," Marshall said.

"Lead vocalist is ready," Finn gave him a thumbs up.

Marshall nodded and signaled Flambo and BMO to start the music.

Marshall: _Riding with a head full of bodies are red _

_And when this x is still stuck in my head _

_But misled doing the things I do would make you never wanna come back_

_From planets to a size as I'm milkin' the horizon_

_Smaller than the flies and, of lyrical land _

_Of the power that I've got in my cynical land _

_In the center of the hit or the miss _

_Readin' all my thoughts getting' lost in the mist _

_Realize the one that the size of the fist _

_And the killin' of the killer with a flick of a wrist _

Finn: _I wanna be in another place where I won't have to be left for dead_

Marshall: (_Technically, it's not meant for me, hypothetically)_

Finn: _I wanna be in the excitement, not in the silence, a place for my head_

Marshall: _And when the second is gone, the weapon of time is stronger than a nuclear-_

Marshall and Finn: _Bomb! _

Marshall: _Going in the hollow, you can't fight nor flee, still be around if it wasn't for me_

_I've runaway, just hidden again, within the boundaries of an anguish, want me to say this_

_But you're dragging me down, lost in the chaos being tossed around_

_Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic; hope that someday you'll regret this_

_Everything's the wrong place, wrong time _

_Adding to the panic of my confine (2x)_

Finn: _I wanna be in another place where I won't have to be left for dead_

Marshall: _(Technically, it's not meant for me, hypothetically) _

Finn: _I wanna be in the excitement, not in the silence, a place for my head_

_Soon, yesterday will heat my room, heal my wounds (2x)_

_Soon, yesterday will heat my room, HEAL MY WOUNDS! _

_You, try to take the best of me, go away!(4x)_

_I wanna be in another place where I won't have to be left for dead_

Marshall: _(Technically, it's not meant for me, hypothetically) _

Finn: _I wanna be in the excitement, not in the silence, a place for my head_

_Mmmmmmmmmm….._

_STAY!_

_AW!_

_WAYYYYYYYYY!_

Marshall: _Singing again to myself (_Finn: _STAY!)_

_A head full of hectic_

_Hope that someday you'll regret this (_Finn: _AW!)_

_Everything's wrong place, wrong time_

_Adding to the panic of my confine (_Finn: _WAY!)_

Marshall: _Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic,_

_Hope that someday you'll regret this_

_Everything's wrong place, wrong time _(Finn: _STAY! AWAY! FROM ME!)_

_Adding to the panic of my confine _(Finn: _MOTHER-FLUCKER!)_

The music ended as Finn and Marshall along with the other band members stuck up their middle fingers, and the crowd roared. They were jumping up and down, some trying to grab them.

"MARRY ME, FINN!" Lumpy Space Princess screamed.

"HAVE BABIES WITH ME, MARSHALL!" Melissa yelled before fainting along with her friend.

The Chaotic Knight Demons climbed down the stage to run into the Scream Queens, who all had astonished faces.

"What's wrong? Too traumatized?" Marshall smirked.

"N-No!" Keila denied.

"Sure…" grinned Finn.

"K, everybody. The votes are in, and the winner is…THE CHAOTIC KNIGHT DEMONS!"

"We won?!" they yelled in shock before being pushed up on the stage, getting a trophy, giving a speech that they'll continue their music and being chased by fangirls. (And Lumpy Space Prince)

Later that night, as the area cleared, the Scream Queens were waiting by a tree for the others.

"Hey, guys." Finn said as he and his band reached them.

"Guys. The Scream Queens would like to apologize." PB stated.

"We're sorry we were so rude to you," Guy started.

"We never should've made fun of you and stuff." Bongo added.

"Or insult you." Keila said.

"We were being buttfaces," Marcy finished.

"That's alright. We're sorry too." Finn said. "We never should have made that bet."

"So what are our dares?" Bubblegum questioned.

"I dare Keila to kiss Guy on the mouth!" Flambo said.

"Wait, wha-" Guy started.

"Okay!" Keila cut him off and crashed her lips on his.

It lasted five seconds, and Guy became dazed. "Whoa…" he whispered, smiling dreamily.

"I dare the princess to hug Gunter and kiss his cheek." stated Ice King.

"Okay…?" PB said, before embracing the penguin and kissing her cheek. Ice King clapped happily.

"I dare Bongo to kiss Gunter on the mouth!" Beemo said.

"Aw, man. Fine." Bongo went to kiss Gunter's beak only to get a smack across the face as a response.

"Wenk," Gunter said.

"I dare-" Marshall began but was interrupted by Fionna tackling him and kissing his face.

"Marsh, I saw you on TV you were amazing and hot!" Fionna squealed.

"Um…thanks?" Marshall said as he got up and recovered from his girlfriend's attack.

"Anyway, I dare everyone to join us at the party at the Candy Kingdom in Aaa! PB. We'll need your transporter."

Everyone cheered and walked away to the Candy Kingdom except for Marceline and Finn.

"So what's my dare, weenie?" Marcy asked.

"I dare you to go out with me," Finn stated.

Marceline stared at him for several moments before smiling. "About time you got the message!"

"Now I just did!" Finn laughed. "I was expecting you to just laugh at me! So you do like me that way!"

Marceline scoffed and crossed her arms, looking away.

Finn chuckled and playfully punched her arm. "Aw, cheer up. I'm sorry. But I'll date you, lovesick vamp. Truth is, I've had a huge crush on you since I was sixteen…and a half. Besides, don't you wanna go as my date to that party, m'lady?"

Marceline crackled a smile. "Fine. But-"

She scooped Finn up in her arms bridal style.

"Hey! What the barf! This is how only girls are carried!" exclaimed Finn, blushing.

Marceline licked her lips at Finn's red face. "Whatevs. I'll be carrying you this time. Gotta hurry too."

"Well this sucks." Finn said as Marceline floated up in the night sky, cackling, flying to the Candy Kingdom.

"Don't worry. It'll get better."

"How?"

"I could do this," Marceline landed her cold lips on Finn's warm ones, and passionately kissed him. Finn kissed back and moaned as Marceline's forked tongue shot down his throat and explored every corner of his mouth. She started to moan but Finn pulled back, breathing and gasping heavily.

"Right. Forgot humans needed air."

"You think?" panted Finn.

They both laughed though, glad that they were alas together and nothing could separate them or annihilate their love.

"Like-likeness!" Finn and Marceline shouted in unison.

Whatever!

* * *

**I don't own A Place For My Head by Linkin Park, LP does. Also, I apologize if there are any mistakes in this and the last chapter, I'm using a French keyboard because I'm in France right now, as also shown on my profile. **

**-BossKing109**


End file.
